(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved plug having at least one finger means for retaining the plug in an aperture in a workpiece.
(2) Discussion of the Prior Art
Closure devices, such as impact or bang plug assemblies, are known in the prior art for engaging a workpiece to close or seal an aperture formed therein. A typical application for a bang plug is to close circular openings in the sheet metal of an automobile underbody, which openings were cut so that excess paint residue could drain out through the openings when the entire body was dipped in a paint bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,018 to Becker discloses one impact plug assembly. Other closure assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,962 to Van Buren, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,604 to Branett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,107 to Wallace et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,384 to Moore, III et al.